El inicio de una vieja historia
by MiisakiiKiss
Summary: despues de una adolescencia extraña, llena de libros y relatos de estos mismos, es hora de vivir la vida, y que mejor que con un bebé. Un epilogo despues de casados de Entre juegos&lecturas. Pesimo summary xD OneShot


**_Hola gente bella y hermosa que goza de la vida leyendo las locuras que salen de mi mente pervertida!_**

**_aqui estoy de nuevo, con un después de casados... si no has leido entre juegos y lecturas, realmente creo que no necesitas leerlo pero no estaria mal que lo hicieras y para lo que si lo han leido aqui esta el embarazo de Sakura! eaea! me entro la inspiracion y tengo toda la tarde escribiendo este fic, el cual es el mas oneshot que he escrito ;O me piñe la verdad. _**

**_Espero que sea de su agrado. _**

**_Disfruten de la lectura, que yo disfrute escribiendolo _**

* * *

.

**EL INICIO DE UNA VIEJA HISTORIA **

**.**

**.**

Cada cierto periodo de tiempo se escuchaba el sonido de unos dedos golpeando un teclado. Era un sonido constante y a la vez algo relajante, pero era interrumpido cada poco tiempo por el ruido de unos pies corriendo a gran velocidad, luego el sonido de un estomago regresando todo su contenido y el sonido del escusado bajando; a continuación el ligero sonido de unos pies y otra vez regresábamos al teclado.

Esta escena se estuvo repitiendo a lo largo de un periodo de alrededor 3 horas hasta que la afectada por el vomito se dio por vencida y se recorto en la cama mientras cerraba su portátil.

En un departamento de clase alta en la ciudad de Konoha, se encontraba en su recamara una joven de unos 25 años, piel tersa y algo mas pálida de lo común con su cabello esparcido alrededor de la cama, aunque unos se le pegaban a su rostro que se encontraba sudoroso.

A simple vista se miraba que se encontraba en mal estado. Su rostro estaba pálido y algo amarillento, además de estar sudoroso a causa de la temperatura que fácilmente se podía detectar por su leve sonrojo. Una mano se encontraba en sus ojos, cubriéndolos parcialmente, mientras el otro reposaba tranquilamente en su abdomen.

Poco a poco su respiración se volvió tranquila, mostrando así que por fin había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero su sueño no era tranquilo, se movía constantemente de un lado a otro y comenzaba a sudar más a causa del frio; se envolvió con el cubrecama y se hizo ovillo.

Alrededor de una hora después se escucho el sonido de unas llaves mientras habrían la puerta principal del departamento, unos pasos, el sonido de un portafolio sobre un sillón y por último el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

"Hmp"

En la puerta de la recamara se encontraba un atractivo joven, de no más de 25 años de edad. Cabello azabache rebeldemente acomodado, dándole un toque despreocupado pero sumamente sexi, tez blanca, ojos del mismo color de su cabello y con una pequeña sonrisa torcida casi imperceptible. Se encontraba pulcramente vestido con un traje de oficina negro, camisa blanca y una corbata roja.

Después de observar un rato a la joven recostada en la cama, comenzó a ponerse cómodo quitándose el saco y la corbata, además deshacerse de su camisa dejando ver un abdomen muy bien trabajado.

Despacio fue acercándose a la cama, quito el portátil y lo coloco cobre un buro que se encontraba en la recamara, en el cual había varias fotos de él y ella desde adolescentes hasta uno donde aparecían en el altar. Se recostó detrás de la pelirosa y la abrazo por la espalda.

La joven solo se acurruco más entre su cuerpo y recargo su mano contra la de ella logrando así que su acompañante se separara un poco de ella. Se coloco en cuclillas detrás de ella y la destapó, le coloco la mano en su rostro y comprobó que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

"Sakura, despierta" El la sacudía con poca gentileza mientras ella se removía en la cama. "Ocupo que despiertes"

Ella poco a poco abrió los ojos y se sentó sobre la cama cruzando sus piernas, se restregó los ojos con el torso de su brazo y bostezo audiblemente.

"Sasuke… ¿qué hora es?"

En ese momento él se encontraba abriendo un cajón y sacaba un termómetro de él, con cero delicadeza lo metió en la boca de la ojijade y fue hacia el buro para tomar su teléfono.

"Hmp… Tsunade, sí soy Sasuke. Necesito que vengas al departamento, Sakura no se ve bien…Hmp… al parecer tiene fiebre" Él se giro para mirar por la ventana de su recamara sin darse cuenta que en ese momento su acompañante te apretaba la cabeza con una mano y la boca con la otra. "La verdad no sé, por eso te estoy pidiendo que vengas. Que no entiendes que…"

Pero las palabras se quedaron en su boca ya que cuando se giro observo como ella salía corriendo hacia el baño y vomitaba sobre el retrete.

"Ven pronto." Y sin más colgó. Camino hacia el baño abriendo más la puerta y colocándose detrás de su esposa para tomar el cabello de ella entre sus manos y no le estorbara mientras regresaba todo el estomago. "Sakura…"

Ella no contestó, solo continuo con su intento de regresar todo, pero realmente ya no tenia nada. Se quedo atónico al mirar que solo salía algo amarillo de labios de su esposa. Por lo que espero que dejara de hacer horcadas y la ayudo a levantarse del suelo.

"Gracias, Sasuke" Sin decir nada en respuesta él le paso su cepillo de dientes para que se enjuagara la boca y salió del cuarto de baño.

Después de echarse un poco de agua en el rostro y terminar de enjuagarse salió del baño para encontrarse con la mirada de su compañero, ésta una mescla entre preocupación y enojo.

"Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal. Pude haber regresado de la oficina temprano y acompañarte a con Tsunade"

"No me sentía así hasta hace poco." La mirada azabache de su marido le indico que no le creía así que suspiro y decidió contarle la verdad. "Desde hace una semana que todo me cae mal en el estomago, pero no le di importancia porque últimamente ando algo rara con las comidas, hasta hoy no me había sentido tan mal, solo se me había bajado un poco la presión hace unos días que estaba en casa de Hinata. Tal vez sea un virus."

"Nada de virus, te vas a bañar, te cambias y te meterás a la cama hasta que venga Tsunade y nos diga bien que es lo que tienes"

Y sin esperar respuesta la tomo de la mano y la metió al baño. Con delicadeza la desvistió y la bañó, la miraba tan débil que no quería dejarla sola mientras se bañaba por el miedo a que se desvaneciera sola en el baño. Se vistieron con ropas cómodas y a ella la hiso abrigarse un poco más con un pants a juego negro e inmediatamente la metió al baño.

Él, era serio, algo frio y obsesivo, pero verla así lo descolocó. Ella había dejado de ser fría y ahora era más tierna, despreocupada, a veces desesperante y algo alocada, pocas veces se enfermaba –amenos claro que le llegara la regla, porque cuando eso sucedía tenía que ir inmediatamente a la farmacia por su _droga_ para que no la matara los cólicos- y por lo tanto se preocupaba.

Calentó un caldo que había en el refrigerador para ver si así le asentaba un poco el estomago a su esposa en lo que llegaba Tsunade. Cuando regreso a la habitación ella se encontraba con un libro en mano leyéndolo entretenidamente.

Al sentir su presencia en la habitación bajo el libro y sonrió hacia su esposo, dejo el libro a un lado y se quito los anteojos. Con calma tomo su caldo mientras Sasuke a su lado la escuchaba hablar sobre los progresos que tenía en su libro.

Cuando termino de comer y ella quiso levantarse para limpiar su compañero le lanzo un a mirada profunda y se rindió. Él se llevo las cosas a la cocina y cuando estaba acomodando todo en su lugar son el timbre.

Rápidamente él se encamino hacia la entrada y le permitió el pase a Tsunade. Ella era una mujer _joven_ rubia de muy buen cuerpo y ojos color castaño amielado. Sin mediar palabra ella se dirigió hacia la recamara seguida del joven azabache.

"Gracias por venir Tsunade-sama" La ojijade irguió más su postura desde la cama y Tsunade se dirigió a sentarse a un lado de ella mientras su marido se quedaba en la entrada de la habitación.

"No te preocupes, como has estado Sakura?"

Poco a poco ella comenzó a relatarle sus malestares, baja de presión, vomito, ascos, fiebre, entre otras cosas, mientras ella solo asentía y preguntaba con qué frecuencia eran y desde cuando comenzaron.

Al final sugirió que lo mejor era que fuera al dia siguiente a hacerse unos estudios de sangre y un chequeo mas completo en su consultorio y así saber bien lo que tenía. Le recomendó unas pastillas para poder dormir y eso fue todo.

Cuando se retiro la rubia, y sasuke regreso de la farmacia con la medicina se fue directo a la habitación, pero se sorprendió de no encontrarla en la cama, aunque no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que se encontraba en el cuarto de baño regresando lo poco que había tomado de su caldo, logrando él se preocupara mas por la situación de su mujer.

A la mañana siguiente intento persuadirla de acompañarla a su cita, pero ella le dijo que Hinata la acompañaría ya que él tenia una reunión importante a la que no debía de fallar. A regañadientes la dejo ir sola.

Hyuga fue por ella temprano para acompañarla al medico en compañía de una bella criatura que colgaba de su brazo.

"Buenos días Sakura, no te molesta que nos acompañe Akane?" Un leve sonrojo surco por su bello rostro. A pesar de los años no había cambiado nada, seguía igual de bonita que de jóvenes con su cabello negro hasta la cintura y sus bellos ojos aperlados. "Es que no había donde dejarla"

"No te preocupas que sabes que no me afecta en nada su compañía. Ven hermosa y dame un abrazo" La niña que se ocultaba un poco detrás de su madre salió de su escondite y salió corriendo hacia Sakura. Akane era bella hija de Naruto y Hinata, los cuales se habían casado hacia cinco años, y en su primer año de casados habían la habían concebido. Tenía su cabello negro y tez blanca igual que su madre, y nos hermosos ojos azules herencia de su hiperactivo padre.

La pelirosa la tomo en brazos y la cargo hasta el auto, una vez ahí la colocó en su sillita y se fueron hacia el consultorio. El transcurso fue tranquilo, las dos amigas platicaban sobre cosas cotidianas, como el nuevo libro de Sakura, el pequeño restaurante que había abierto la ojiperla, como iba la bella Akane, entre otras cosas; lo mejor era que la niña –gracias a dios- había heredado el carácter tranquilo de su madre y era bastante tranquila.

Esa mañana había amanecido un poco mejor, ya no tenia tantas nauseas pero tampoco probo bocado para no tentar su suerte. Así que en cuanto llegaron al consultorio le tomaron las muestras, le dio un chequeo completo Tsunade y en lo que esperaban los resultados fueron a un centro comercial cerca, ya que lo bueno de ser amigos de ella era que no tardarían en darle los resultados de sus pruebas.

Una vez en el centro comercial, miraron varias tiendas de ropa y luego se fueron a descansar un poco en una cafetería que estaba cerca del área de juegos para poder mirar mientras Akane jugaba con otros niños.

"Que suerte tienes de tener una niña tan linda como Akane, es tan tranquila y bien portada, además de que es hermosa" Sakura se encontraba comiendo un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate con una mega malteada de chocolate con fresa y frambuesa. Cuando hiso el pedido, el responsable la miro con cara de interrogación al solicitarle que agregara al chocolate fresa y frambuesa, pero lo hicieron.

"La verdad sí, es tan buena niña que no causa problemas." De pronto se sonrojo un poco. "Espero que este pequeño sea igual de tranquilo"

Sakura volteo a mirarla y la miro sin comprender, su amiga volteo a mirarse el abdomen y se lo sobo con una ternura inimaginable a lo que la pelirosa sonrió y la miro a la cara completamente feliz por su amiga.

"Me estas diciendo que… tu y Naruto… van a…" Las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca de lo emocionada que estaba. Si eso era por la noticia de que sus amigos estaban embarazados no se quería ni imaginar cuando le tocara a ella.

"Ayer me lo acaba de confirmar Tsunade-sama, voy a tener otro hermoso bebe" Su amiga tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus ojos perla tenían un brillo hermoso en su mirada, seña de la emoción que le causaba ser madre por segunda vez.

"Felicidades Hinata, el loco de Naruto debe de estar emocionado por ser padre de nuevo"

"No tienes ni idea. En cuanto se lo dije ayer salió corriendo por toda la casa gritando y brincando" Una risita salió de labios de ambas, era de esperarse que su amigo actuara así. "Ya que se calmo un poco fue directamente con Akane y le dijo que tendría un hermanito o hermanita"

"Que emoción la verdad. Que envidia me dan de verdad. Sasuke y yo lo hemos intentado pero no creo que podamos" La mirada de la pelirosa se entristeció un poco, pero una pequeña sonrisa algo forzada apareció en su rostro. "La ultima vez que fui con al ginecólogo me dijo que tenia un problema de coagulación y es muy peligroso para mi quedar embarazada por lo que Sasuke no quiere riesgos. Pero eso no dice que no podamos adoptar, pensamos hacerlo pronto."

Su amiga al ver la fuerza que aparentaba mostrar opto por cambiar el tema y platicar de otras cosas. Después de un tiempo regresaron al consultorio y Sakura paso al consultorio mientras Hinata y Akane la esperaban fuera.

Al entrar miro a Tsunade muy seria, por lo que se puso nerviosa. Tomo haciendo y espero a que ella tomara la iniciativa y le dijera de una vez que tenia. Se estaba preocupando.

"Sakura…" El rostro serio de Tsunade de pronto mostro una bella sonrisa. "Estas embarazada"

Ella estaba como congelada a su lugar sin mover un musculo procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Le habían dicho que estaba embarazada. Ella estaba embarazada. Una hermosa sonrisa se formo en sus labios y pequeñas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

"Felicidades, solo que…" Otra vez se volvió un poco seria el rostro de su doctora. "Dado tu problema sabes que este embarazo es algo riesgoso." La pelirosa solo afirmo con la cabeza ya que estaba como embobada por lo que le acababan de decir, pero bajo de su nube para escuchar las indicaciones que le darían para poder hacer que esa cosita que estaba en su vientre lograra a crecer y así poder sostenerla entre sus brazos. "Así que tendrás que seguir al pie de la letra lo que te indique"

"No tienes porque decirlo. Lo hare." Una sonrisa mas grande se formo en los labios de ambas.

.

"Sakura… que fue lo que te dijo Tsunade"

Por la puerta de entrada acababa de entrar el esposo de la pelirosa con su acostumbrado traje de oficina, comenzó a despojarse de portafolio y saco, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de ambos. Cuando entro encontró a su bella esposa recostada sobre el sillón que había en su habitación leyendo uno de sus tantos libros.

"Sakura" Él se coloco en la cabeza de ella haciendo que ésta se recostara sobre sus piernas. "Que dijo Tsunade?"

Su mujer dejo el libro en el piso y volteo a mirarlo con una mirada que no podía descifrar por completo ya que había ilusión, miedo, emoción, amor, todo mesclado.

"Recuerdas lo que habías dicho hace mucho sobre nuestra serie?" Él asintió con la cabeza. "Pues este es un nuevo tomo. Vamos a tener un bebe"

Esto lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero que pudo escuchar fácilmente el azabache dejándolo como estatua.

No sabia si había escuchado bien o no. Le había dicho que seria papá? Él papá?

"Pero.. pero… que no dijo que…" Ella le puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que callara y con la mirada le indico que la escuchara mientras se sentaba a su lado para hablar mas cómodamente.

"Tengo un mes de gestación" Sasuke abrió mas los ojos. "Y es un embarazo algo riesgoso, tengo que ponerme una inyección todos los días para el problema de la circulación y así evitar complicaciones, no debo usar tacones, nada de hacer actividades pesadas, reposo durante todo el embarazo, tendré bajas de presión, nauseas y esas cosas típicas del embarazo… Sasuke" Esto lo dijo aún mas feliz, y con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro. "Seremos padres"

Él la tomo entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. No podía creer lo que acababa de decirle, serían papas. Pero…

"Sakura… estas segura que…"

"Quiero este bebé." Ella le tomo la mano entre las suyas y se las llevo a su abdomen. "Es el resultado de nuestro amor y lo quiero."

"Te amo Sakura"

"Con todo mi corazón Sasuke."

.

El tiempo pasaba y la pelirosa se sentía un poco mejor cada día. Se inyectaba todos los días, casi no hacia esfuerzo, comía mejor –eso a causa de los antojos raros que tenia constantemente-, y a consecuencia de su reposo pasaba mas tiempo con su portátil escribiendo su preciado libro.

Sasuke, le hablaba constantemente durante el día y Hinata junto con Akane pasaban mas tiempo en su casa haciéndole compañía. Estaban emocionadas ambas ya que tendrían hijos juntas y por ello habían acordado no saber el sexo hasta que nacieran ambos.

Ella no salía del departamento por que no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo y las pocas veces que lo hacia lo único que causaba era que su marido la regañara. El primer trimestre era el mas importante porque el riesgo de aborto era mayor. Pero por suerte ya estaba saliendo de él.

En su cuarto mes se encontraba en su recamara leyéndole al bebe, había decidido desde que supo que estaba embarazada que le leería a su bebe todos los días, de cualquier forma no podía hacer mucho y ella se la iba a pasar leyendo, así que le leía en voz alta para que pudiera escuchar su voz e irse acostumbrando a ella.

Ya se le notaba su pequeña pancita y le encantaba sentarse con su mano en el vientre mientras leía, como en esos momentos.

"Vas a hacer que cuando nazca sea un devorador de libros igual que…"

"Sus padres" Unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por la espalda pegándola al pecho del dueño.

"Iba a decir igual que tú. Espero que no le estés leyendo una de nuestras novelas"

"Te recuerdo que tu también eres un devorador de libros. Solo que tus intenciones hacia los libros son otros además de leerlos." El aludido la liberó de sus brazos y se sentó a un lado de ella, mientras la miraba a los ojos y acariciaba su rostro.

"Eh de recordarte de quien es la culpa de que lea ese tipo de cosas?" Una risita escapo de los labios de la pelirosa y un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

"Ahora yo soy la de la culpa. Pero bien que te devorabas gustosamente esos libros y además me regalaste otros tantos."

"Tenia mis razones." Sin deseos de continuar con la platica comenzó a devorar los labios de su acompañante de una forma algo demandante pero con sumo cuidado a la vez.

La tomo de la cintura y la recostó sobre el sillón profundizando más el beso. Ella sin querer quedarse atrás rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y tomaba su cabello para hacer todo mas demandante. Al poco tiempo se separaron un poco para tomar aire, pero sin dejar de hacer nada, él comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras ella se recargaba hacia atrás para darle mayor accesibilidad.

Desde que habían conocido la noticia del embarazo habían dejado de tener ese tipo de acercamientos por miedo, pero en este momento estaban hambrientos uno del otro. Era demasiado el tiempo que habían estado sin tener ese tipo de intimidad y extrañaban la sensación de la piel del otro.

"Sasuke…"

Los ojos de ambos ardían en deseo, dando a entender que no podían detenerse en esos momentos. Él tomo la blusa de ella entre sus manos y poco a poco fue retirándola de ella, dejándola solo en sujetador, dándole un mejor acceso a su busto. Éste estaba mas grande a causa del embarazo, tenia tanto tiempo mirándola sin poder hacer nada, pero eso no seria así de ahora en adelante, aprovecharía esas preciosuras mientras pudiera. No es que el busto de Sakura estuviera mal, de hecho para el era perfecto, pero unas tallas más hacia que se volvieran irresistibles.

Comenzó a besarlo sobre la tena causándole una sensación tan placentera al sentir la suave tela sobre su pezón, excitándola más, mientras sus manos acariciaban los costados de ella.

De la nada se puso un poco tensa por lo que él la miro a los ojos preguntando silenciosamente que era lo que tenia, sin comprender que en la mente de ella se realizaba un debate interno.

"Yo…" Ella tomo la blusa que poco antes había tenido puesta para cubrirse el abdomen, causando que el Uchiha frunciera el seño ante tal acto. El rostro de su mujer mostraba un pequeño sonrojo y no lo miraba, hasta que se dio cuenta en la forma que había adoptado –cubriendo el abdomen- era porque se sentía avergonzada, o eso creía.

"Ingenua" Le tomo el mentón con una mano y lo alzo para así tener acceso a su mirada. "Eres hermosa, y esta pancita," Tomo la blusa con la que intentaba cubrirse y la tiro hacia el otro lado de la habitación mientras comenzaba pasar su mano el vientre. "Te hace aun más. Estas embarazada, esto es normal. Eso quiere decir que tienes a mi hijo en tu vientre." Unas pequeñas lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de ella que inmediatamente el limpio con besos.

"L-lo siento"

"No lo sientas." Comenzó a besar su abdomen, causándole risitas a la ojijade. "Además, esto" Haciendo énfasis dando un beso en su pancita. "No es lo único que a crecido por aquí" Una sonrisa picara asomo en su rostro.

Volvió a besar los pechos de Sakura lentamente, mientras por su espalda trataba de desabrochar el sujetador. Ella comenzó a reírse, él renegó, y de pronto comenzaron a reírse juntos, sintiéndose como primerizos peleando con la ropa.

Después de una guerra entre ropa y cuerpos, continuaron con sus caricias, besos y mordidas. Sasuke recorría cada rincón de ella lentamente con la yema de sus dedos, desde sus piernas hasta su rostro mientras la besaba y disfrutaba de las caricias que su amada esposa le regresaba.

El le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y la beso en una forma brusca y demandante mientras ella gemía de la emoción, cuando un gemido no se escucho como el esperaba, sino que sonaba mas como una queja. Se separo de ella y la miro para comprender que era lo que tenia cuando miro en su rostro un pequeño fruncimiento en su frente.

"Estas bien?" Ella hiso varias respiraciones profundas y luego se relajo. Abrió lo ojos poco a poco y lo miro como pidiendo disculpas mientras una mano de ella se iba hacia su vientre. Sasuke lo entendió y le di un beso tierno en los labios. "Ven, vamos a bañarnos" Su mujer desvió la mirada, pero él se lo impidió tomando su rostro entre sus manos. "Te amo. El bebe necesita ciertos cuidados y tú te fatigas rápido. No te preocupes"

"Te amo" Le dio un beso en los labios y ella se paro con ayuda de su amado para ir juntos al baño. Sasuke se coloco detrás de ella y la rodeo por la cintura aprovechando para sobarle su pequeño vientre.

.

"Sasuke, a donde estamos?"

Delante de una hermosa casa de dos plantas blanca con detalles azules se encontraba estacionado un convertible negro, en el cual iban montados el matrimonio Uchiha.

"Acompáñame" Él bajo del coche, paro por enfrente del mismo y le abrió la puerta a su mujer. Después caminaron hacia la entrada en la que estaban estacionados.

La casa tenia un hermoso jardín con varios tipos de plantas y flores junto con un hermoso árbol. Contaba con un pórtico en toda la extensión de la casa, y lo mas bello era que tenia de esos sillones colgantes y una hermosa salita. Una vez dentro pudo ver que contaba con una cocina muy bien equipada con lo mas nuevo, recibidor que contaba con una pequeña salita, un comedor, una sala de estar con chimenea y una recamara; en la segunda planta había otra pequeña sala, un estudio, dos recamaras bastantes amplias con su baño cada una y un cuarto que podría ser perfectamente una biblioteca.

Cuando salieron al jardín posterior Sasuke la hiso tomar asiento en una pequeña salita que había ahí, y pudo observar el bello patio trasero que tenia la casa: una piscina, varios arboles, todo lleno de césped y en el fondo se podía ver una pequeña casita.

"Esta casa es muy hermosa Sasuke, de quien es?"

"Tuya" Su mujer volteo a mirarlo con una mirada de no comprender. Una sonrisa torcida asomo en su rostro y su mujer se levanto a para abrazarlo.

"Pero tenemos nuestro departamento, no ocupabas comprarme una casa"

"Claro que sí. Tendremos un niño que necesitara correr, un espacio para divertirse y no lo podrá hacer en un pequeño apartamento. Este vecindario es muy tranquilo y no se si te diste cuenta pero a unas cuadras mas vive el dobe, así que podrás ir a visitar a Hinata cada que lo desees."

Él la tomo entre sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo como niña pequeña mientras la besaba a conciencia. Ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos para profundizar más el beso, el cual poco a poco se volvía mas demandante que antes.

En su quinto mes ya se encontraban instalados en su nueva casa. El departamento decidieron rentarlo y así no tener preocupaciones por él. Amaba su casa, tenía a Hinata cerca y así no estaba sola durante el día, podía estar sentada en su pórtico leyendo, y como había una habitación en la parte baja no necesitaba subir escaleras. Todo iba fenomenal, a acepción que a veces tenia unos pocos dolores pero eren mínimos.

Todos los días le leía en voz alta a su bebé parte de sus libros favoritos, aptos para menores según su marido, ya que no quería que su hijo escuchara cosas no aptas para sus castos oídos.

Para el séptimo mes, ya se sentía como pelota. Su vientre había crecido considerablemente y no la dejaban hacer nada. Entre Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke se encargaban de que no hiciera absolutamente nada. Sus hormonas la estaban matando, ahorita podía estar feliz y de un momento a otro se sentía triste y lloraba sin sentido.

Una tarde se encontraba en su habitación recostada en su cama leyendo _La huésped_ para el bebe, cada tanto se detenía para darle sus puntos de vista al bebé y se reía ella sola. Mas cuando termino de leerlo se puso algo melancólica y se puso a llorar.

"Sakura" La voz de su marido la saco de su estado, y rápidamente trato de secarse los ojos intentando borrar rastro de lagrimas. "Ah aquí estas, sakura…"

Él miro su rostro, observando cómo tenía sus ojos hinchados demostrando que había estado llorando. Últimamente lo hacia seguido y no le agradaba.

"Que tienes…" Ella trataba de voltear el rostro pero él se lo impedía, quería de una vez por todas saber que pasaba por esa mente. "Sakura dime por estabas llorando"

"Es que.. es que…" Comenzó a llorar sobre el pecho de su esposo, el torpemente trataba de consolarla esperando a que se calmara. Cuando se desahogo completamente volteo a mirarlo con un leve sonrojo en el rostro. "Es que estaba leyéndole al bebe un libro y me acorde de… de cuando lo había comprado" El azabache tenia cara de no comprender, haciéndole una invitación a que continuara con su relato. "Es que, hiso que me acordara cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia, y pues…"

"Yo lo recuerdo" Una sonrisa picara asomo su rostro, causando que el sonrojo se volviera mas intenso. "Te ofreciste a mi con un top y esos shorts tuyos pequeños en el baño"

"Mentiroso" Una almohada de la cama dio en la cara del Uchiha mientras se reía. "Tu te metiste a mi baño, no es mi culpa"

"Te mirabas sexi" El rostro de su mujer de pronto se torno serio, y el no comprendía por qué. "Sakura. Sakura que dije?"

"Es que… ya no soy sexy, ni bonita y estoy hinchada. Me veo horrorosa"

"Hmp… eso no es cierto" Comenzó a besarle el rostro para que lo mirara y comprendiera lo que decía, pero su mujer no quería escucharlo. "Sigues siendo sexy. Con esa pancita sensual que tienes y esos pechos grandes que tienes ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que podríamos estar haciendo con ellos."

El rostro de la pelirosa comenzó a elevarse y en sus ojos había un brillo diferente de antes.

"Lo dices enserio? Me miro sexy?"

"Eres la futura mamá mas sexy del mundo, y si no fuera porque te fatigas rápido todos los días te tendría desnuda debajo de mí."

"Sasuke…" Las palabras quedaron a medio camino, ya que ella se tiro sobre su esposo en un apasionado beso, él inmediatamente la tomo de la cintura acercándola lo mayor posible a causa del vientre. Tenian mucho sin tenerse el uno al otro a causa del embarazo, pero en esos momentos se deseaban. Sasuke le mordió el labio inferior logrando que ella soltara un leve gemido, dándole así acceso para poder introducir su lengua en su cavidad.

De pronto todo se volvió demandante, la ropa poco a poco fue desapareciendo dejándolos solo en ropa interior. Él la recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a bajar entre besos, primero por su cuello, luego entreteniéndose con sus pechos por ultimo dando tiernos besos en el vientre abultado de su mujer, uno en cada uno de los moretes que tenia a causa de las inyecciones que tenia que ponerse para bien del bebe.

La ropa interior enseguida desapareció y luego, con mucha ternura, se inclinó para besarle los senos. Chupó cada pezón hinchado con cuidado, excitándolo con la lengua y tirando de la carne sensible mientras sus manos le recorrían el vientre. Luego, una mano descendió para posarse sobre los rizos de su intimidad. Ella se arqueó y sus dedos se deslizaron entre los pétalos hasta encontrar la humedad de su sexo. Estaba más que preparada. Una sonrisa picara se asomo en los labios del Uchiha malévolamente.

"Sasuke…" Gimió ella, con agitación. "Por favor..."

Él se movió sobre ella con una calma frustrante.

"¿Dónde me quieres?" preguntó, depositando una serie de besos desde su abdomen hasta la curva de la nuca. Ella le alcanzó la cabeza y la acercó de vuelta a su boca.

"Te quiero... dentro de mí " Le dijo con urgencia, mientras sus manos descendían y tomaban su miembro palpitante entre las manos.

"De acuerdo..." El Uchiha no podía resistirse a su directa sensualidad, y, separándole las piernas con el muslo, se colocó entre ella. "Tómatelo con calma. No quiero hacerte daño."

"No me lo harás" le aseguró, ansiosa, urgiéndole a que acabara lo que había empezado.

Y, a pesar de la reticencia inicial , hicieron el amor de manera tan desinhibida como siempre. Al sentirse segura sabiendo que él la seguía encontrando sexy mientras ella se sentía como una pelota, no se reprimió en absoluto. Y sintiendo la fuerza de sus músculos cerrándose en torno a él, su marido fue incapaz de contenerse. Cuando alcanzaron el clímax, este fue tan profundo e íntimo como habían anhelado.

Solo después, cuando se separó de ella, se sintió algo culpable. Sakura estaba tan pálida, parecía tan frágil, allí tendida a su lado. Se giró y le acarició e vientre con mano vacilante.

"¿Estás bien? "le preguntó gravemente.

Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarle con adoración.

" En el cielo. Y tú?" Ella le tomó la mano y enredo sus dedos con los de él. Hacia tanto tiempo que no estaban así, que sentía que lo extrañaba.

"Necesitas preguntarlo? "Iba a besarle los dedos cuando sintió que algo se movía bajo su mano. "Eh... Se ha movido"

Lo había dicho con una emoción, giro su rostro para mirar a los ojos a su compañera de cama y observo como lo miraba con una adoración difícil de describir.

"solo nos esta recordando que él esta aquí…" Una risita escapo de los labios algo hinchados de su mujer mientras él la miraba con cara de interrogación. "Y tu querías que no le leyera nuestros libros."

No pudieron evitarlo y los dos comenzaron a sonreír juntos.

.

"Donde esta? Demonios alguien dígame donde esta mi mujer"

En la recepción del hospital se encontraba el azabache con cara de seriedad pero con una mirada de matar a cualquiera si no le daban la información que solicitaba.

Hacia alrededor de quince minutos le había hablado su esposa para informarle que iba hacia el hospital ya que las contracciones se le habían venido, por suerte estaba en compañía de Hinata y ella la había llevado directamente hacia donde Tsunade. Y ahí estaba él esperando respuestas sobre donde estaba ella y nadie parecía saber responderle.

"Teme… ven por aquí" Naruto entro a la recepción cargando en brazos a la pequeña Akane. No dejaba de parlotear sobre lo genial que iba a ser padre, y demás cosas, que no escucho por estar pensando en su mujer. Lo hiso entrar a un elevador y luego al salir pudo observar a su mujer llevada en camilla hacia la sala de parto.

"Sasuke… ya viene" La pelirosa se miraba sumamente pálida, pero tenia una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

Un joven se acerco a él y le indico que donde podía ir a cambiarse para así poder presenciar el parto. Una vez listo entro junto con su mujer para el recibir a su bebé.

.

"Esta algo feíta no crees? Así no podrá ser novia de nuestro Minato"

"Vuelve a decir algo malo sobre mi niña y te arrepentirás Dobe."

En la casa del matrimonio Uchiha se encontraba los propietarios junto con la familia Uzumaki. Habían acordado tener una comida juntos, para pasar un rato de 'familia'.

"Naruto deja de una vez a los bebes en paz y vente a comer"

En el jardín trasero había una pequeña mesa circular con 5 sillas dispuestas, debajo de un pequeño techo. A un lado de este se encontraba un cunero donde descansaban el pequeño Minato e Izumi. A lado de este se encontraban los padres de ellos admirándolos mientras peleaban.

Akane estaba en la piscina haciendo busitos divirtiéndose a lo grande ella sola y riéndose de las peleas constantes de los _adultos_.

"Pero si no les estamos haciendo nada."

"Niños vengan a comer"

En la mesa sencillamente arreglada ya se encontraban sentadas Hinata y Sakura, habían hecho algo sencillo para un día de verano como ese y poder disfrutar.

Minato había nacido unas semanas antes que la pequeña Izumi, tenia el cabello algo rojizo y sus aunque aun no los abría mucho se veía que eran del mismo color del hiperactivo padre, aunque al parecer no era lo único que había heredado del rubio, porque era algo inquiero y siempre estaba tratando de llamar la atención. Mientras que Izumi, según sakura, era la copia exacta de su padre, cabello azabache rebelde y tez blanca, a acepción de los ojos que al parecer eran jades como su madre.

"No me digas niño" El azabache se había sentado a un lado de su pelirosa y la había besado en los labios. "Al dobe dile como quieras, el si parece un niño"

"No soy ningún niño teme, ese lo serás tu. Hinata-chan, verdad que no soy un niño?" Una pequeña risita escapo de los labios de la aludida, que ignoro la pregunta de su esposo y se dispuso a servir la comida en su plato.

"Como vas con tu libro Sakura?" Naruto lloraba lagrima viva por la forma en que su esposa lo había ignorado y cambiado de platica, mientras el azabache sonreía de medio lado.

"Bien, según mi editora sale en unos días, mañana me llegan dos copias, una para ti y la otra con la que me quedare."

"Muchas Gracias Sakura, estoy segura que este será igual de exitoso que el otro"

"Sakura, eres una pervertida. No se como el teme te deja escribir ese tipo de cosas. Ya no dejare que mi Hinata se junte tanto contigo."

"Hpm… Te recuerdo que tienes dos hijos, yo solo uno, quien es el pervertido"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver" El rubio comenzó a rascarse la nuca con la mano riendo bajito, mientras Hinata se sonrojaba ante el comentario. "Eso no cambia que Sakura es una pervertida."

Ante ese último comentario recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza por parte del azabache, causando la carcajada de Akane desde la alberca, y así logrando que todos comenzaran a reír bajito.

La comida transcurrió tranquila entre peleas de niños entre los padres, y platicas animadas sobre los bebes de parte de las madres. A la hora de que los Uzumaki se retiraron, Sakura se encontraba un poco cansada mientras terminaba de recoger lo poco que se había desordenado, cuando un potente llanto inundo toda la casa. Cuando se disponía a ir hacia la habitación de la pequeña Izumi Sasuke la tomo de la cintura mientras le daba un beso.

"Yo me encargo" Y dicho eso, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de la pequeña Uchiha.

Habían tenido que hacer unos pequeños cambios en la casa, ahora la habitación principal se encontraba en la planta alta junto a la habitación de la pequeña, y así poder estar más al pendiente de ella. Mientras la habitación de abajo la había adaptado para que fuera su estudio, solo que con un pequeño espacio donde tenia un cunero para poder tener a su hermosa hija con ella mientras trabajaba.

Una vez terminado de limpiar, cerro puertas, aseguro ventanas y fue hacia su recamara para cambiarse. Esperaba encontrar a su esposo ahí pero no estaba, así que se puso su camisón y se dirigió a la habitación de Izumi, que es donde estaría.

Y ahí estaba, en la silla mecedora con la bebe en su pecho mientras le leía un libro. Ella se acerco a él y le pidió con señas que le diera la bebe, una vez en sus brazos la paso a su cuna, le dio un beso en su cabecita y tomo la mano de su marido para irse a su habitación.

"Qué libro fue hoy?" La pelirosa comenzó a quitar las colchas de la cama mientras el otro se desvestía.

"Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Es algo mas apto para una bebe."

"Me estas diciendo que Harry Potter no es apto para una bebe?" Sakura se encontraba sobre la cama con piernas cruzadas y un hermoso puchero en su rostro.

"Solo digo que este es mejor" Se había quedado en bóxers mientras se dirigía a la cama. "No me hagas pucheros, eso déjaselo a Izumi"

Le tomo el mentón y comenzó a besarla despacio. Ella se puso de rodillas y lo jalo más cerca de su cuerpo, logrando así intensificar el beso. Sasuke la tomo de los glúteos y la pego aún mas a su cuerpo, si eso era posible, haciendo que un gemido saliera de labios de su compañera.

Sin perder tiempo la despojo de su camisón dejándola solo en bragas. La beso más a conciencia, mientras bajaba por su cuello, hombros, rodeo para bajar por su espala para luego regresar hacia su abdomen, donde se encontraba la cicatriz de la cesárea del nacimiento de su pequeña bebé. Esa parte la beso con más amor, y cuando iba a deshacerse de sus bragas un llanto llego a ellos.

Una pequeña risita escapo de los labios de Sakura, quien rápidamente tomo su camisón para colocarlo de nuevo.

"Me encargo yo" Le dio un beso en los labios y salió a la habitación de su hija.

Después de alrededor de una hora, regreso a su habitación, encontrando a Sasuke acostado en una orilla de la cama. Se metió entre las sabanas y se recargo en su espalda, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

"Cambio de pañales" Él se giro para quedar de frente a ella mirarla a los ojos, dando a entender que tardo más de lo que dura un cambio de pañales. "Tenía que darle de comer también."

"Hmp.. pues yo se de alguien que también necesita ser alimentado" Y sin fallar, ahí estaba su picara sonrisa. "Me pondré celoso, a ella la alimentas más que a mí"

"Uchiha celoso de una bebe de no más de un mes. No te alimentas porque no quieres." Una ceja se elevo altaneramente en el rostro de la pelirosa.

"No debiste decir eso."

"Uh… tiemblo Uchiha"

"Hmp… Atente, me alimentare de ti todo lo que quiera y cuando quiera" Comenzó a besar su cuello, cuando de pronto desapareció debajo de las mantas, causándole risa a la pelisora que paro en seco al sentir como su no tan pequeño bebe se alimentaba de ella.

"Déjale un poco a tu hija, egoísta." Sintió como le mordía un pezón causando que un gemido escapara de sus labios.

La cabeza de Sasuke de repente salió de entre las sabanas y la beso en los labios.

"Es hora de que alimentes a tu otro bebe." Poniendo una cara de inocencia que ni el mismo se la creía.

"Pervertido"

"Pero así me amas"

"Así te amo. Arrogante"

.

.

**_

* * *

_**

**_LES GUSTO EL FINAL? DIGANMEEEEEEE! _**

**_no sabia muy bien como dejar el final, y que opinan de los nombres? Los nombres de las niñas me gustan y no hay una razon en especial para que se los pusiera, solo me gustan y ya xD_**

**_y respecto a lo de leerle a la bebé harry potter es porque ando toda emocionada porque fui al estreno de Las reliquias de la muerte y me quede piñada! _**

**_No se que mas decir la verdad, mas que gracias por leer y espero su hermoso review._**

**_me encanta leer sus opiniones así que no duden en hacerme saber todo respecto a este fic ^^_**

_**se les quiere y aprecia**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**me regalas un review?**_


End file.
